familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Goldman
See also: Neil (Disambiguation) Neil Goldman is the school nerd on Family Guy, complete with acne and glasses. Without his retainer in, he has a surprisingly deep and seductive voice. At some point prior to "The Kiss Seen Around the World", Sam Beckett of Quantum Leap fame replaced him, and won't be able to leap out until he gets Meg Griffin to fall in love with him. Neil once dated a girl named Cicillia in "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" who thinks his psoriasis is sexy. He recently seems to have lost his interests in Meg, and when Meg inadvertently joins her school's lesbian club, Neil believes her to have become a lesbian and assumes that was the reason she always rejected him. Neil is editor of the High School newspaper, The James Woods Bugle. Thinking that her last moment had come, Meg allowed Neil to kiss her in "The Kiss Seen Around the World". True to his nerdish form, Neil later exploited images of the event, even printing T-shirts for all the schoolkids to wear. He's also a fan of the X-Men. Neil is the son of Mort and Muriel Goldman, he is also Jennifer Love Hewitt's cousin. His mother dies in "And Then There Were Fewer" from Diane Simmons stabbing her, leaving him motherless and Mort a widower. In "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter", Neil is shown behind the counter at his father's pharmacy. In that episode he is employee of the month as well. He has no solos in the performance of "All I Really Want For Christmas" in "Road to the North Pole", appearing at the very end. He reappears as Meg's biology classmate in "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter" where he objects to dissecting a pig. In the uncensored version of "Friends Without Benefits", Meg tries to claim that Neil is gay. Neil starts to protest, but admits he really is gay to the cheers of the school as he is hoisted on the shoulders of the school jocks. He is present in "Roads to Vegas" when Stewie imagines Lois milking his and Brian's deaths. Neil cozies up to Chris in order to get closer to Meg in "Once Bitten". Meg goes on a date to the theater with him, but he starts to feel bad about using Chris, leaving Meg behind to apologize. Neil angrily tosses money on a park bench dedicated in his mother's memory in "Follow the Money", telling her to buy something nice in Hell. He is voiced by Seth Green, which is parodied in an exchange with Chris Griffin at Meg's wedding in "Peter's Daughter". His name was lent to by early Family Guy writer Neil Goldman. Relatives *Mort Goldman (father) *Muriel Goldman (deceased mother) *Jennifer Love Hewitt (first cousin) Episode Appearance *FG214 "Let's Go to the Hop" *FG219 "The Story on Page One" *FG305 "And the Wiener is..." *FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *FG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *FG408 "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" *FG412 "Jungle Love" *FG419 "Brian Sings and Swings" *FG514 "No Meals on Wheels" (mentioned) *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" *FG713 "Stew-Roids" *FG817 "Brian & Stewie" (musical numbers) *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG1018 "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter" *FG1107 "Friends Without Benefits" (Uncensored version) *FG1121 "Roads to Vegas" *FG1201 "Finders Keepers" *FG1204 "A Fistful of Meg" *FG1206 "Life of Brian" (mentioned) *FG1215 "Secondhand Spoke" *FG1220 "He's Bla-ack!" *FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" *FG1308 "Our Idiot Brian" *FG1315 "Once Bitten" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1407 "Hot Pocket-Dial" *FG1413 "An App a Day" *FG1419 "Run, Chris, Run" *FG1505 "Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date" *FG1516 "Saturated Fat Guy" *FG1518 "The Peter Principal" *FG1604 "Follow the Money" *FG1706 "Stand By Meg" *FG1715 "No Giggity, No Doubt" *FG1804 "Disney's The Reboot" *FG1807 "Heart Burn" Category:Jewish characters Category:Major Characters